Hestia Kammern
left|200pxthumb|250pxIm südlichen Abschnitt des Apollo Square befinden sich die Hestia Kammern, ein Apartmentkomplex, welcher von Frank Fontaine als Tarnung für seine Operationen verwendet wurde. Die beiden offiziellen Gewerbe in diesem Bereich sind Fontaines „Zuflucht für die Armen“ und das „Little Sisters Waisenhaus“. Die beiden oberen Etagen dienten die meiste Zeit als Atlas Hauptquartier während des Bürgerkrieges. Für den Spieler ist es nicht erforderlich diesen Bereich zu betreten, aber zur Vervollständigung der Geschichte und auch um interessante Dinge zu finden, unter anderem eine Power to the People Station lohnt sich der Abzweig hier hin. Geschichte Viele Bürger von Rapture, wie auch Peach Wilkins haben das Gefühl, dass der elitäre Andrew Ryan es nur darauf abgesehen hat, die Arbeiterklasse Raptures auszubeuten (siehe auch Audio-Tagebuch: Treffen mit Fontaine). Fontaine hat sich die Unterstützung der Arbeiterklasse erworben, indem er sich als jemand ausgegeben hat, der den armen Menschen nahe steht und ihnen aus ihrem Zustand helfen könnte. Als der Krieg immer näher kam und die Wirtschaft einbrach etablierte Fontaine seine beiden „helfenden Hände“: Das „Zuflucht für die Armen“ und das „Little Sister Waisenhaus“, womit der die direkte Unterstützung aus den unteren Klassen erhielt. Ryan mochte diesen Ort nicht, da die Menschen die dort lebten für ihn nur Parasiten waren Als Jack sich dem Eingang der Hestia Kammern nähert, wird folgender Funk Spruch Fontaines gehört: „Es machte Ryan richtig wütend als ich anfing, den Engel der Nächstenliebe zu spielen!“ ''―Frank Fontaine 'Fontaine's "Zuflucht für die Armen" Das Gebäude ist fünf Stockwerke hoch, plus Keller die alle für den Spieler begehbar sind. Es gibt dort ein zentrales Atrium, welches sich och zum fünften Stock zieht, bis zur Glasdecke; eine Treppe führt um das Atrium herum nach oben. In vielerlei Hinsicht ähneln die Hestia Kammern den Slums von New York City: groß, eng aneinandergebaute Gebäude und Wäscheleinen über die Gasse (in dem Fall das Atrium) gespannt. Die Räumlichkeiten ähneln stark denen der Artemis Suites. Es sind Stockbetten und Gemeinschaftsküchen vorhanden. Fontaine verwendete das Armenhaus um Unterstützung innerhalb dieser Bevölkerungsschicht zu erhalten. Eine Geistersequenz außerhalb des Gebäudes zeigt drei Männer während einer Versammlung auf dem Boden welche nach oben schauten und sich die Ankündigung anhörten „Wer wird Ihnen helfen wenn sie am Boden liegen und ausgestoßen sind? Ryan? Nein! FONTAINE ist ihr Mann!“ Fontaine erklärt Jack in einem Funkspruch, wie einfach das war: ''„Ryan und seine kostbares Rapture. Man muss nicht eine ganze Stadt bauen damit die Leute einen anbeten... Man muss diesen Trotteln nur glaubhaft machen, dass sie etwas Wert sind!“ ''―Frank Fontaine Als Fontaine sie erst einmal auf seiner Seite hatte, formte er aus ihnen eine Armee, ausgerüstet mit so vielen Plasmiden wie sie benötigten, was für ihn recht einfach war, da ein Großteil der Plasmide, wenn nicht sogar alle bei Fontaine Futuristics hergestellt wurden. Außerdem hatte Fontaine in Monopol auf dem Markt was das ADAM anging, siehe den nächsten Absatz „Little Sister Waisenhaus“. Hinweis: Ein Granatwerfer bewacht den Eingang und die Lobby der Hestia Kammern von der ersten Etage aus. Es ist sehr hilfreich diesen zu hacken. Da der Weg dorthin etwas länger ist, sollte es etwas Zeit verschaffen, wenn man das Geschütz mit einem Stickstoffbehälter einfriert. Fontaine's "Little Sisters Waisenhaus" thumb|250px Werbung für die Waisenhäuser sind während des Spiels auf den Lautsprechern in Rapture zu hören. „Little Sister’s Waisenhaus: In unruhigen Zeiten geben sie ihrem kleinen Mädchen das Leben, dass es verdient. Ein Dach über dem Kopf und Bildung stehen kostenlos zur Verfügung! Denn Kinder sind die Zukunft Raptures!“ ―öffentliche Ankündigung Viele Menschen können es sich nicht erlauben eine Familie zu versorgen und sie vertrauten Fontaine, so dass sie ihre Kinder in das Waisenhaus schickten. Fontaine schickte die Mädchen direkt an die Little Wonders Erziehungsanstalt im Point Prometheus wo sie zu little Sisters gemacht wurden. Fontaine finanzierte die Wissenschaftler (Suchung und Tennebaum), die die kleinen Mädchen zu little Sisters umgewandelt haben und er entwarf viele Plasmide und Gen Tonika. Im Grunde genommen kontrollierte er den gesamten ADAM-Markt. Atlas Hauptquartier Nach man vermutete, dass Fontaine 1958 bei einer Schießerei um’s Leben kam, trat der Ire Atlas auf. Schnell wurde er zum Anführer der Arbeiterklasse, bei er große Popularität genoss. Selbst Ryans Ex-Freundin Diane McClintock gehörte zu Atlas Anhängern. Atlas operierte aus dem Hintergrund. Keiner wusste etwas von Frontaines Doppelleben und so bleib sein Vermächtnis als Unterstützer der armen Bürger Raptures. '''Neue Funde *Automaten **Power to the People *Plasmide bzw. Gen Tonika **Hacker-Fokus 2 *Audio Tagebücher **Diane McClintock - Treffen mit Atlas **Frank Fontaine - Der größte Schwindel aller Zeiten **Diane McClintock - Der heutige Überfall Galerie Hestia_chambers.jpg Trivia *Die "Hestia" ist eine Figur der Griechischen Mythologie. Sie galt als Göttin der Familien und der Nahrung bzw. der nährenden Mutter. So entsteht ein Bezug zu den Armenhäusern und den Waisenhäusern die Fontaine dort errichten ließ. Kategorie:Orte in BioShock Kategorie:Apollo Square